The Resort
by toxicswantle
Summary: As the students of Hogwarts return for their eighth year, the whole school are resorted, while many don't move, others do, follow the story as the school undergo's huge changes, new classes and revealed identities! Dramione BlaiseXMegan.J TheodoreXHanna.A Justin.F-FXPansy.P Luna.L Anthony.GXOMC Harry.PXOFC Ron.WXLavander.B Padma.P Kevin.EXParvati.P RARE PAIRINGS!
1. Chapter 1: The Slytherin Heir

A/N so I've had this in my head a while and finally decided to get it wrote.

I love re-sorts so much, so this is gonna feature mass OCC, some non-cannon relationships and a few student's as Riddles, because i love little Riddle kids :3

Disclaimed: I don't own any character your recognize, not the Harry Potter stories, i just own this plot twist and my OCC'S.

ONE:

After the war, the students of Harry Potter's year all returned, for an Eighth year, to do their N.E.W.T.S, since the war affected all of the grades and teaching.

The sorting hat decided now was the time to create a new song.

_'A resort seems needed,_

_With consequences if unheeded._

_The Loyal, wise, cunning and brave,_

_Qualities to be taken to the grave._

_But some of you have changed,_

_And through house's much be exchanged._

_Could an Eagle be destined to be a Snake?_

_Causing new friendships to form, and old ones to break?_

_Or a badger destined to be a Lion,_

_Disinherited as a scion._

_No matter where you move today,_

_Remember there is no black or white, only gray,_

_Stop being as timid as a mouse,_

_Come forth, embrace a new house._

_Eldest first,_

_For they are the worst,_

_So many of them have changed_

_They are most in need to be rearranged_

_Step Forth Step forth,_

_Your house awaits that shall be yours from henceforth!'_

The eighth years were forced up, and to line up, the Hufflepuff's went first,

Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchly went to Ravenclaw, where they sat happily that their knowledge had been acknowledged.

Ernie Macmillan, Sally-Anne Perkins and Wayne Hopkins remained in Hufflepuff, much to their joy, of not being one of these 'Changed Souls' the students were already calling them.

Zacharias Smith and Susan Bones took their place in Gryffindor, while Megan Jones went to Slytherin, as the only Hufflepuff in that house.

Ravenclaw went next, Michael Corner and his twin Mikelea stayed in Ravenclaw with Stephen Cornfoot, Su Li, Trevor Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst went to Hufflepuff with a huff (hehe) while Kevin Entwhistle, Morag Macdougal,and Padma Patil took a seat in Gryffindor,

This left Lisa Turpin and Anthony Goldstein in Slytherin, no surprise for Anthony, considering he was a cruel student. Lisa sat with Megan, as the two knew each other from Charms, while Anthony sat at the edge of the table with the Firsties, who had been sorted prior to the resort, as he had been rejected by the older students, for his cruel personality.

Slytherin were forced to go next, by Mcgonagall who seemed to be putting off the Gryffindor resort, in the hopes of keeping her cubs for longer.

Millicent Bulstrode found herself in Grffindor, which set off sniggering, as she burst into tears, mascara smudged down her cheeks, and he loud wailing echoing the silent hall. Gregory Goyle went to Hufflepuff, which he didn't seem to mind, and looked rather happy to sit beside Trevor Boot and Wayne Hopkins.

Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott found themselves in Ravenclaw, much to everyone surprise, considering Pansy wasn't viewed as smart.

This left Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis still in Slytherin, meaning this house had kept most if its original members over any other house.

Gryffindor went last, but not by protest from Ron.

"I CAN'T BE RESORTED, I'M A GRYFFINDOR, WHAT COULD HAVE CHANGED?! I HELPED DEFEAT THE DARK LORD, I'M PART OF THE GOLDEN TRIO, I REFUSE!"

"MR WEASLEY! Silence yourself immediately and comply with the sorting hat's wishes or you shall be expelled!" Mcgonagall shouted in response,

Begrudgingly, the Gryffindors sat to resorted.

Initially it seemed no one would change, when both Parvati Patil, (who finally got to sit with her sister) and Seamus Finnigan were placed in Gryffiindor. However, Leanne Moon found herself in Hufflepuff after them, and Dean Thomas in Ravenclaw, followed swiftly by Neville Longbottem.

Lavender Brown also went to Hufflepuff, with a few tears, at leaving her house.

This left the Trio.

"Ladies first." Harry grinned cheekily, letting Hermione up first.

**'Slytherin.'**

Smiling widely, the 'Gryffindor's Golden Girl,' bounced over to the snake pit and down beside Draco Malfoy and Tracey Davis.

"Say what?-" Ron exclaimed, as Harry shook his head to silence the Redheaded Weasley, taking a seat.

**'SLYTHERIN.'**

Finally in the house he was meant for, Harry took a seat beside Hermione, finally free of the 'Gryffindor Price' title that chased him everywhere, with high expectations in its footprints.

Ron looked both livid and hopeful, livid that his friends had 'turned' into Snakes, but hopeful that is 2/3's of the trio had gone to Slytherin, surely he would follow? Right?

**'Hufflepuff.'**

Ron looked mortified, and began to protest, but remained silent in fear of being expelled.

The seventh years went next, Hufflepuff first again, Steven Capper went to Ravenclaw, along with Melinda Bobbin, while Harold Dingle found himself in Gryffindor, along with James Dorny. Barb Dustan stayed in Hufflepuff with Lys Colinson. From Gryffindor, Geoffrey Hooper went to Hufflepuff while his twin sister went to Slytherin. Vicky Froisher went to Ravenclaw and Brythol Tonvin stayed in Gryffindor with Rysa Hewdeb and Ginny Weasley. In Ravenclaw, Lif Jones and Olivia Peterview remained in their house, along with several other members, Luna Lovegood went to Slytherin with Cerskel Gabel, and Miya Thomas went to Gryffindor.

It seemed less and less students moved in the lower years, from Slytherin, only two students swapped house, Coleen Hay went to Ravenclaw, and Brandy Mason went to Hufflepuff.

The sixth year saw only Ava Bardsley join Gryffindor from Ravenclaw, Corina Fuller go from Gryffindor to Ravenclaw, along with Peyton Horne from Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff gained only Hollias Akers from Slytherin, while Slytherin gained a lone Ravenclaw, Kaidy Daniels.

Fifth year saw only one student move, Kris Buck, who went from a shy Hufflepuff to a Gryffindor. Fourth saw no one at all move but Lorriane Eve into Hufflepuff from Slytherin, Ettie Reeve into Gryffindor from Hufflepuff and Marline Holmes into Slytherin from Hufflepuff, third however saw more change then expected, Quinn Welch moved from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff, Gladwin Abram went to Ravenclaw from Hufflepuff, lastly, London Stark and Brianna Snape went from Ravenclaw to Slytherin.

Brianna was quiet a shock, no one had even know there was a Snape heir, and all wondered how she had been missed from their thoughts at her sorting.

"Ah yes, Brianna Snape transferred as a student, from Vonda Academy for Potions and Dark Arts last year, however with circumstances, she was not announced."

Second year saw no one at all move, except a Gryffindor, Arya Atkinson, who joined Slytherin.

The feast started, albeit rather late, leaving the houses to interact with its new members,

"So, Granger, a Slytherin?" Draco taunted, and Hermione simply laughed,

"So Malfoy, still a Slytherin?" She taunted back, even if it was a lame response, it still made him smile.

"Glad to have you guys, so who have we got?" Draco asked, all of the new Slytherin's had sat at one end, away from the rest of the houses, with Draco's gang of remaining Snakes.

"Molly Hooper, pleased to make all y'all's acquaintances! As ya can all pro'lly tell, I'm from America, moved here a few years ago." A short yet outgoing girl declared, from the sixth year, she had a dark shade of brown as a hair colour, and the style made it seem rather large and poofy.

"I'm Cerskel Gabel, Lord of the Gabel and Freeman lines." The proud pureblood spoke, finally free of Ravenclaw.

"And I'm Luna Lovegood, as your probably know, and if your dare claim me to be Looney, I'll hex you to China and Back, facade dropped, here i am, respect the fact i was acting, Okay? Okay."

Harry looked rather bemused at Luna, who was a strong potioneer and defiantly not crazy, just a good actor. He had know her since fourth year, he'd met her in Diagon Alley, as her true self.

"So, Arya, right?" Draco questioned the young metamorphmagi second year sat right beside him.

"Yes. I am Arya."

"Your the only second year to move, and into here? Bonus," Draco grinned, giving her the best welcomes he could.

"Thanks, i do try to please."

This had the group laughing.

The two third years, Brianna Snape and London Stark revealed themselves as cousins, with a twin-like sense, meaning they finished each others sentences, both had similar shockingly black hair, however Brianna had bright emerald eyes, while London had jet black eyes.

Marline Holmes was a perceptive child, who lived in London, with the most curled black hair to give Bellatrix Black a run for her magic.

Kaidy Daniels, the sixth year, was the younger cousin of Blaise Zabini, so the two were instantly chatting. Anthony Goldstein had found himself befriending Cerskel Gabel, who didn't seem to mind the cruel child, while Megan Jones, Lisa Turpin and Hermione Granger all sat talking to Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass, leaving Harry awkwardly talking to Draco Malfoy.

"Um, so..." He started, only to be cut off.

"Harry." Draco said, shocking The Boy Who Lived nearly off his chair.

"That's your name, is it not? I have no rivalry between my own housemates, whatever we had between up, I can forget, besides, you always did strike me as a Slytherin, since first year."

"So, we cool then?"

"Yes, and you more then welcome to call me Draco, if you so choose."

"Thank you- Draco."

"Glad to see you making up." Hermione shouted from further down.

"Can i make an announcement!" Mcgonagall exclaimed, silencing the hall, and directing all eyes to her.

"Thank you, now, as you know, Hogwarts has been very effected, it seems many once popular subjects have been completely removed since Dumbledore became head, and slowly we would like to reinstate classes, some are muggle related, while other magic, some even see you as a whole school classing together."

"There is a sign up sheet in each of your common rooms, simply place your name next to your desired class, the class list shall have the class name, what it is about and what years it is open to. You can sign up for as many as you want, as none of these classes clash, and some are at weekends or night, so we wise when choosing, not to pick too many."

This left the hall chattering excitedly about what classes there could be.

"Do you think they'll have flying? Its stupid having it just for first years!"

"What muggle classes could they have? I hope its not maths!"

"What's maths?"

"Numbers and stuff."

"Oh that sounds lame."

"It is."

The feast came to an end, leaving the students to go to their common rooms, or for some, new common rooms.

"So we'll all be in one dorm right?" Lisa asked,

"Yeah, it'll be us two, Megan, Tracey and Daphne, although Luna and Molly might be with us, since they are the only female Slytherin's in there year,"

"They might get put with Kaidy."

"Yeah maybe, we'll see when we get their i guess."

Once in the common room they found a huge mass of Slytherin's around the sign up sheet, at the top they could just about read 'All signup's closed at 2am.

"Why not come back later?"

"Sure."

On the way to the dorms, one of the portrait came alive.

"You are the transfers right?"

"Some of us."

"Good. I have been informed to tell you the arrangements, due to the lack of people joining Slytherin, and the mass amount that left, we have dormed Miss Daniels, Miss Hooper, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Davis together. Miss Snape, Miss Stark and Miss Atkinson together. Miss Turpin, Miss Greengrass and Miss Jones together, and finally Miss Granger and Miss Holmes you will be aloud to choose your dorm."

"I'll go with Tracey." Hermione admitted, not wanting to leave the eighth year with a 7th and 6th.

"I'll go with London." Marline sighed, choosing to dorm with the younger students.

This made three doors appear, names wrote on them in a cursive text, signaling whom had which room, which they all entered respectively.

"So, this is nice." Kaidy joked, seeing the five beds, two on each side, one near the window, and a small walk on balcony. The room was doused in green and silver shades, and wooden snakes were carved into the bedposts, but it wasn't as cold and terrifying as they expected, infact it looked rather cozy.

"Haha, i guess." Tracey murmured, having already spent 7 years in a room like this.

"So, do you guys wanna go try and barge through for the classes or wait till later?"

"Well I might go try now, but you can try whenever if you want." Kaidy exclaimed, she was definitely an outgoing and loud student.

"I am going to wait, till about 1." Molly timidly spoke,

"I agree. I'll wait till 1." Luna replied.

"I'm gonna try now." Tracey announced, going downstairs again with Kaidy. Hermione remained where she was too, waiting till later when it was less busy and hectic.

"So, I'm Hermione."

"I know." Molly nodded.

"Everyone does." Luna added.

"I'm Molly Hooper, my brother Geoffrey went to Hufflepuff."

"Oh Geoffrey Hooper, he was on the Quidditch team, right?"

"Yeah."

"Gryffindor's Quidditch is going to crash now."

"Probably."

"Do you fly Hermione?"

"Urm... well I do, but I claim to be scared of flying, I didn't want Ron or Harry pestering me to go flying with them when i wanted to study, but yes, i think I'm a fairly good flier."

"I fly too, but Geoffrey never let my try for team, said i'd ruin his limelight..." Molly admitted disappointedly.

"We could all try out this year!" Luna burst out,

"Haha, we could... but I wanna check out the classes first, I don't want to do too much."

Tracey and Kaidy took this moment to return.

"Its hectic out there!" Kaidy shrieked, but laughed straight after.

"Yup." Tracey nodded in agreement,

"Did you choose classes?" Luna asked

"Yep, I chose Sport, and Art." Tracey explained,

"And i chose Art, and Music." Kaidy finished.

"Ooo, sounds fun." Luna grinned.

The dorm chatted among themselves for the evening, and through into the morning, at 1 Luna, Molly and Hermione made their way out to sign up.

Blaise was also there signing up, beside Megan Jones, other then that the place was empty.

"Hey Megan." Hermione greeted the Hufflepuff she knew from Potions.

"Oh hey Hermione. That was really nice what you did for Tracey, earlier."

"It's no problem, I just didn't think she'd want to be the only 8th year in that dorm."

"Blaise was just telling my about the boys dorms." Megan explained

"Yeah, I'm with Draco and Harry, and then Goldstein is with Gabel and Daniel Jenkins, he's some 5th year, poor soul, stuck with those two."

"Ouch."

"Mh, He wont last the year, poor kid."

"So what classes is there?"

The list was endless, and most classes looked full.

There was an advanced Potions class, taught as a whole school, mixed years and houses, but you'd have to pass a test to get in, making it rather hard for the younger students.

There was Sport, Art, Music, Dance, Singing, Sciences, even a Dragon class, there was also an outdoor activity one, much like army training and residential's, and at the bottom a Advanced Flying course.

"I think i'll do Music," Luna smiled, writing her name next to it.

"Me too, and Dance." Molly nodded, writing her name twice.

"Well i'm doing Sport, Dragon Taming, Flying, and the Outdoor Courses one." Blaise grinned.

"I might just do Art..." Megan trailed

"Awh, all the girlies are too scared to do any of my classes." Blaise taunted.

"Not at all." Molly replied but made no move to sign her name.

"Well it looks like it, Night girlies, enjoy your drawing and dancing." Blaise snickered. Leaving back for his dorm.

"Well I'm just doing art, night guys." Megan sighed and followed Blaises example, heading to bed.

"Do you want us to wait Hermione?"

"No its fine, i might be a while." Hermione mumbled, sending Molly and Luna to bed.

Draco was next in the room, entering just after Luna and Molly had gone.

"Mia!" Draco exclaimed in a loud whisper, making her turn and smile.

"Hey Draco, How's Narcissa, Lucius?"

"Great, and how is Regina and Tom?"

"Oh they're fine now, glad Harry freed them."

"Mh, so what class are you doing, Blaise taunted us because none of us signed up for his classes, the rest of the girls chose like Dance and Art and Music."

"Probably the Potions, Sport, Outdoor Course, Flying and Dragon Taming. Oh and Music!"

"Quite a list."

"You know me, Mia, I like a challenge."

"Well I'll do the same as you then, and prove Blaise wrong."

"And you'll pass better then him and them too." Draco laughed, knowing full well, out of School Hermione, or Mia as she preferred, was a very different girl.

"Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Mia."


	2. Chapter 2: The Riddle Children

A/N WOOHOO CHAPTER TWO IS HERE!

TWO

The next morning, at breakfast, the classes were announced.

"There is a sheet of paper, showing what classes you have been accepted into, once you sit down, it will appear infront of you. Some students who we think might not manage the class have to do a test or show some of their skill in this class, as some classes are dangerous and we need to make sure that you are all okay in it, if you need to do this test it will have a time and location, if you are in the class the name of it will be in green, if you need to do a test it will be in orange, and if you have not been accepted at all, it will be in red."

Hermione took her seat with Harry, Draco, Blaise, Kaidy, Molly and Luna. Tracey was still getting ready, Daphne and Megan were waiting for her. Lisa took her seat opposite the group with Brianna London, Arya and Marline. There papers all fell gracefully onto their empty plates.

"I got into Art!" Kaidy exclaimed happily,

"And Dance!" she added, putting down her sheet, all green.

Brianna, London, and Marline all had green sheets too, and were chatting among themselves.

Arya scowled at her page, having two oranges, beside her two green. Any fool could do sport and outdoor activities, she was glad even the teachers here knew that. But the Professors wanted to test her in her Potions and Flying abilities? What, can a girl not fly, and can a second year not like potions?!

"Arya?" Hermione asked, knowing the second year was very ambitious, and probably had reds or at least oranges.

"i'm fine. Just oranges." She sighed, dropping the paper, both her tests were after lunch, she was grateful today was a Sunday, where most of the tests would take place, and that lessons wouldn't start until tomorrow.

The rest of the missing Slytherin's arrived, all finding greens or oranges, there was no reds among their gang, which was great.

"Excuse me, can i sit with you?" A girl asked,

"Sure." Arya mumbled, budging down to make space.

"I'm Faith, Faith Munro, Seventh Year."

"Arya. Second."

"So most of you guys are transfers? That's pretty cool, I've always been a Slytherin, so I'm just dormed with my normal group, none of my dorm members moved, well one, Colleen Hay, she went to Ravenclaw, but she was too quiet for us.

"Hm. Did you choose classes?" Arya questioned. Curious by the Elegant, obviously Etiquetted, Pureblood.

"Indeed. But nothing fancy. Just the potions, and the outdoor one."

"Oh. I'm doing those two if the school thinks i can pass their silly tests."

"Awesome, it would be nice to know someone in the classes, i cant find anyone i know *cough* like *cough* doing those classes."

Arya laughed at the subtle 'like' Faith had dropped in, and instantly took a liking to her.

"Indeed, it would be nice to." Arya agreed, liking the 17 year old, despite their 5 year age difference.

Hermione turned to her own sheet, seeing Arya befriending the Seventh year.

All green.

Strange, she figured she would have to do tests.

"Attention, we have some classes beginning today, that do not have any students needing a test, or having their matters resolved. The outdoor courses class and dance will start in a few hours. Dance at 3pm, and the outdoor course at 12, tests will happen between 3 and 7 andthe Dragon Training at 8."

"Hey Girlies, got into your drawing?" Blaise taunted.

"Of course. Get into your knitting Blaiseykins?" Megan taunted, causing Lisa and Tracey to snigger.

"Of cours- wait a second... i didn't choose knitting..."

"Blaise, oh Blaise, oh Blaise, you have a lot to learn my friend." Draco sighed, laughing slightly as he did.

"Well ladies, its 11am, I, unlike you, have a date with the outdoors in an hour, enjoy your lame boring afternoon, while i face adventure too dangerous for you girlies." Blaise hummed, and stood up to skip out of the hall.

"Is he high?" Harry asked, almost choking on his toast.

"Probably. Anyway we better go get ready Harry, C'mon." Draco beckoned, dragging Harry out with him.

"I've got it too, so later's." London bid them goodbye, leaving, with Arya and Faith in tow, who both had the class.

"I'm going to go... cya guys soon?"

"Where?"

"Just..places.." Hermione stuttered, leaving the hall and heading to her dorm.

In the common room Arya, Faith and London were already sorted and sat down chatting, all dressed in the wizarding equivalent of a tracksuit.

Hermione slipped unseen to her common room and changed into a dark green pair of shorts, and a baggy green Quidditch jersey, with white stripes and a 07 on the back which she may or may not have stolen from a Slytherin Seeker waiting with Blaise and Harry.

Pinning her hair up in a ponytail, with a few curls down, and grabbing some black pumps, she headed back downstairs, she knew how these courses went, you'd get out and be freezing, grateful for the long trousers and top, but after five minutes, you'd be melting, and there would be nothing you could do about it, Hermione would rather be cold for a bit, but comfortable in the long run, rather then melting.

Heading back into the common room, she found Draco stood waiting for what seemed like both Harry and Blaise.

"Mia... You stole my top!" Draco pouted, looking at his best Slytherin top.

"Yup. I did. And now I'm wearing it."

"You got into everything without tests?"

"Yup, did you?"

"Yeah, everything. Seems i must be seen as a pro."

"I'm your dreams Draco." Harry butted in, coming down the dorm steps, seeing Hermione as she was surprised him but he recovered.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey. Wait..isn't that Draco's top?"

"Nope, it's mine now. Is WAS."

"How does she have your top?"

"Visited him over the summer, out parents know each other, and i decided i liked it, so thus, mine." Hermione taunted Draco who huffed,

"You get everything your way." He pouted,

"Oh yeah, Um Blaise said to leave him, because he might be a while."

"Okay."

"He still doesn't know, Blaise i mean," Draco started

"It will be a nice shock i guess."

The trio followed Faith Arya and London down and outside the castle, just beyond the gates a huge outdoor course had been made, there was a huge wall, rope swings, a large leap of faith, nets to crawl under, and mud. Mud everywhere. It was going to be hard not to get muddy. Infact.. Impossible.

"Hey- guys i- Hermione?!" Blaise exclaimed as he caught up to the group stood staring open mouthed at the course.

"Hello Blaiselykins, still think the Girlies cant have a date with adventure?" Hermione retorted, causing a young Gryffindor beside her to laugh slightly.

"LISTEN UP CLASS! I am Instructor Smith. You are my students, I say something, you do it, or your out! I don't have failures, i don't have people who cant follow instructions, don't like mud and the outdoors? Then go, Don't like hard work? Go. Now, split into a group of 5, with at least 3 different houses. Go!"

The students, still dazed began to find groups.

Hermione turned to the lone female Gryffindor beside her, whom she had made laugh, the girl looked 16, making her a 6th year,

"Hey, I'm Hermione, would you like to pair with us?" Hermione pointed to her gang, who would have to split.

"Sure. There's not many girls here. I'm Ava Bardsley, sixth year."

"Pleasure to meet you Ava."

"Oh look is that Collen?" Blaise asked, moving over to pair with the Ravenclaw seventh year whom has been a Slytherin.

This left Ava, Hermione, Draco and Harry together, needing another house member,

Ava went to approach a rejected boy to the edge of the class.

"Hello. I'm Ava Bardsley, Gryffindor, Sixth year. Join us?"

"Urm- okay. Thank you, I'm Hollias Akers, Hufflepuff, Sixth year."

"Great, we have a full team now." Ava grinned as the two returned to Harry and Draco.

"Good, you can manage something! Now we shall have a quick started, nominate a member to stand for your team to attempt the course, if they get back within 20 minutes, all your team can stay on, if they fail, their entire team and themselves are gone from the class." Smith shouted.

"Wow, harsh!" Harry exclaimed to his group.

"But understandable, why have weaklings that will hold us back. Anyway i nominate Hermione." Draco decided.

"Me too." Ava inputted, Hollias just nodded in agreements.

"You sure you can?" Harry double checked.

"Yeah, sure, I used to go to courses like this all the time in summer when i was younger."

Teams were sending their member forward, each team was given a number, and a magical scoreboard appeared above the start line, with each teams number, chosen members name, their time, and how much longer they had left, and of course 'chance of completion first.'

"The team that finishes first will be immune from being kicked out for a month."

Blaise had been picked for his team and stood beside Hermione.

"Girlie, good luck."

"You too, Blaiseykins." she retorted.

Arya had been picked for her group, and among the chosen people was Ginny Weasley, Hermione hadn't noticed her in the class.

"GO!"

The mascots all set off, all going too fast, not pacing themselves, except Arya who seemed to know what she was doing.

The first hurdle was a large slanted wall, with rope hanging from the top, three lines of it, the aim was to climb up and over the wall which was more like a mountain, very slanted, by pulling yourselves up with the rope, however their was a twist, the floor was covered in water, so it was very slippy, and if of course you were unlucky enough to slip, the bottom had a huge mud pile waiting.

Blaise launched himself for a rope, as did Ginny and Lif Jones, a Ravenclaw seventh year.

Lif was the first to slip down in the mud, Arya stealing his rope while he pulled himself back out of the dirt, trying to clean himself, which was impossible.

Arya was quick and light on her feet and made it up and over easily.

Blaise managed to get near the top, but suddenly and unexpectedly started flailing about, knocking both him, and Ginny down, knocking Lif back down with them who had started climbing Blaise's rope, and also knocking down Kris Buck, a fifth year Gryffindor too. All four ended in the mud. Hermione chose this moment to climb up, grabbing the rope and hoisting herself up.

She dint find it in anyway difficult and made it to the top easily.

Blaise managed to get up on the next try, as did Ginny, and Lif finally managed to, without falling in the mud once more.

Hermione caught up to Arya, the next obstacle was the leap of death, it was huge, and way too wide for most.

At the bottle of the rather large drop was a net, charmed to be a cushioned fall, but one that also would take them back to the start of the water+mud mountain they had just climbed, which they would have to redo.

Geoffrey Hooper pushed his way infront of the two girls, and attempted the jump, managing to get his hands on the other side, but holding on just by his fingers.

The mascots stood waiting to see if he could pull himself back up, however the seventh year Gryffindor dropped and was returned to the start. Kris and Lif also had this problem.

Arya tried, and managed to get a foot on, before tumbling backwards and down.

Ginny also tried but didn't even make it close to touching the other side, so Blaise took his turn, managing to make it over.

"C'mon Girlie, don't wanna come second do you? While i take the first?" He taunted, before running off to the next thing.

Eyes narrowed, Hermione took the jump and ended up hanging by her hands, like Geoffrey had done, she could hear the rest of her team shouting encouragement, and managed to pull herself up. Making it across, she ran to catch up to Blaise.

Pausing to look back, she could see Lif had given up, soaked in mud, and face crossed of the leaderboard, Payton Horne and Harold Dingle had also both given up and lost for their teams.

She could hear someone else jumping behind her, and saw Arya leaping once again, knowing the small girl would never make the jump alone, Hermione held out her arm as far as she could, and Arya managed to grasp the hand held out to her. Hermione managed to pull Arya up onto the podium beside her, as a older boy reached the top of the mountain ready for his jump.

"Thanks Mia."

"No problem Arya."

The two moved onto the next thing, which happened to be a slide pawn, covered in mud and water, Blaise was down at the bottom already, looking up at the daunting climbing wall he faced.

"On 3?" Hermione asked Arya, the two of them had decided to team up and help one another.

"1, 2...3." Arya whispered, and the two jumped onto the slide, the noise caused Blaise to turn and watch.

Both had elected to sliding down on their feet, while Blaise had sat down, not thinking before he acted, and was covered in mud.

So when both girls reached the bottom with just muddy feet and a little splashed up their legs he looked mortified he had not thought of that.

They all three turned when they heard shrieking and saw Ginny sliding down, head first after slipping at the start, Geoffrey stood at the top, laughing, before he too slipped down.

"Later's Blaiseykins." Hermione smirked, while he was distracted and began climbing, as did Arya, however, the second year was smaller and faster on her feet and made it to the top almost instantly.

Hermione made it up to see Blaise still stood at the bottom, watching as Ginny and Geoffrey started climbing, obviously the Slytherin had something for heights, or climbing walls...

The next obstacle was a rope swing, over water.

The rope was stood stationary in the middle, with just a large knot on the bottom for feet to rest on, or hands, depending how far the person made it.

"Move aside." Geoffrey demanded, leaping for the rope and falling straight into the water.

"Your disqualified if you fall into the water!" Smith shouted from the start.

Horrified, Geoffrey was returned to the start and met by scowls from his team.

Hermione liked the rope swings, she had one in her backyard on an old oak tree, she had made it when she was young, and it was her entertainment when she had been little, so she was rather advanced at them.

Successfully making it onto the rope, she swung over to the other side, and sent the rope swinging back, to make less of a jump for Arya.

"I'm going to go on, Arya."

"Okay, go, Blaise has started climbing, and that Gryffindor it almost here."

Hermione nodded, and went to the next obstacle, a net, she would have to crawl under, it was soaked in mud, and also rather low to the ground, making it difficult.

Hermione turned to see Ginny and Blaise attempting the swing, and Arya racing over to her, behind the duo was a Hufflepuff, who seemed to be doing well, barely muddy at all.

The netting was rather easy, and Hermione made it through to the last thing, a rather ominous drop, it was easily 50 feet, and maybe further, as it went dark past that point, its was a hole in the floor they had to jump in, about 20 feet wide, down into darkness with no clue what was at the bottom.

Arya had made it beside Hermione and was rather surprised.

Smith voice started again,

"This is a test, who is willing to go first?"

"What's at the bottom?" Ginny shouted, as she made it to the jump point.

"Who knows? Death, darkness, who knows."

TWO

The next morning, at breakfast, the classes were announced.

"There is a sheet of paper, showing what classes you have been accepted into, once you sit down, it will appear infront of you. Some students who we think might not manage the class have to do a test or show some of their skill in this class, as some classes are dangerous and we need to make sure that you are all okay in it, if you need to do this test it will have a time and location, if you are in the class the name of it will be in green, if you need to do a test it will be in orange, and if you have not been accepted at all, it will be in red."

Hermione took her seat with Harry, Draco, Blaise, Kaidy, Molly and Luna. Tracey was still getting ready, Daphne and Megan were waiting for her. Lisa took her seat opposite the group with Brianna London, Arya and Marline. There papers all fell gracefully onto their empty plates.

"I got into Art!" Kaidy exclaimed happily,

"And Dance!" she added, putting down her sheet, all green.

Brianna, London, and Marline all had green sheets too, and were chatting among themselves.

Arya scowled at her page, having two oranges, beside her two green. Any fool could do sport and outdoor activities, she was glad even the teachers here knew that. But the Professors wanted to test her in her Potions and Flying abilities? What, can a girl not fly, and can a second year not like potions?!

"Arya?" Hermione asked, knowing the second year was very ambitious, and probably had reds or at least oranges.

"i'm fine. Just oranges." She sighed, dropping the paper, both her tests were after lunch, she was grateful today was a Sunday, where most of the tests would take place, and that lessons wouldn't start until tomorrow.

The rest of the missing Slytherin's arrived, all finding greens or oranges, there was no reds among their gang, which was great.

"Excuse me, can i sit with you?" A girl asked,

"Sure." Arya mumbled, budging down to make space.

"I'm Faith, Faith Munro, Seventh Year."

"Arya. Second."

"So most of you guys are transfers? That's pretty cool, I've always been a Slytherin, so I'm just dormed with my normal group, none of my dorm members moved, well one, Colleen Hay, she went to Ravenclaw, but she was too quiet for us.

"Hm. Did you choose classes?" Arya questioned. Curious by the Elegant, obviously Etiquetted, Pureblood.

"Indeed. But nothing fancy. Just the potions, and the outdoor one."

"Oh. I'm doing those two if the school thinks i can pass their silly tests."

"Awesome, it would be nice to know someone in the classes, i cant find anyone i know *cough* like *cough* doing those classes."

Arya laughed at the subtle 'like' Faith had dropped in, and instantly took a liking to her.

"Indeed, it would be nice to." Arya agreed, liking the 17 year old, despite their 5 year age difference.

Hermione turned to her own sheet, seeing Arya befriending the Seventh year.

All green.

Strange, she figured she would have to do tests.

"Attention, we have some classes beginning today, that do not have any students needing a test, or having their matters resolved. The outdoor courses class and dance will start in a few hours. Dance at 3pm, and the outdoor course at 12, tests will happen between 3 and 7."

"Hey Girlies, got into your drawing?" Blaise taunted.

"Of course. Get into your knitting Blaiseykins?" Megan taunted, causing Lisa and Tracey to snigger.

"Of cours- wait a second... i didn't choose knitting..."

"Blaise, oh Blaise, oh Blaise, you have a lot to learn my friend." Draco sighed, laughing slightly as he did.

"Well ladies, its 11am, I, unlike you, have a date with the outdoors in an hour, enjoy your lame boring afternoon, while i face adventure too dangerous for you girlies." Blaise hummed, and stood up to skip out of the hall.

"Is he high?" Harry asked, almost choking on his toast.

"Probably. Anyway we better go get ready Harry, C'mon." Draco beckoned, dragging Harry out with him.

"I've got it too, so later's." London bid them goodbye, leaving, with Arya and Faith in tow, who both had the class.

"I'm going to go... cya guys soon?"

"Where?"

"Just..places.." Hermione stuttered, leaving the hall and heading to her dorm.

In the common room Arya, Faith and London were already sorted and sat down chatting, all dressed in the wizarding equivalent of a tracksuit.

Hermione slipped unseen to her common room and changed into a dark green pair of shorts, and a baggy green Quidditch jersey, with white stripes and a 07 on the back which she may or may not have stolen from a Slytherin Seeker waiting with Blaise and Harry.

Pinning her hair up in a ponytail, with a few curls down, and grabbing some black pumps, she headed back downstairs, she knew how these courses went, you'd get out and be freezing, grateful for the long trousers and top, but after five minutes, you'd be melting, and there would be nothing you could do about it, Hermione would rather be cold for a bit, but comfortable in the long run, rather then melting.

Heading back into the common room, she found Draco stood waiting for what seemed like both Harry and Blaise.

"Mia... You stole my top!" Draco pouted, looking at his best Slytherin top.

"Yup. I did. And now I'm wearing it."

"You got into everything without tests?"

"Yup, did you?"

"Yeah, everything. Seems i must be seen as a pro."

"I'm your dreams Draco." Harry butted in, coming down the dorm steps, seeing Hermione as she was surprised him but he recovered.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey. Wait..isn't that Draco's top?"

"Nope, it's mine now. Is WAS."

"How does she have your top?"

"Visited him over the summer, out parents know each other, and i decided i liked it, so thus, mine." Hermione taunted Draco who huffed,

"You get everything your way." He pouted,

"Oh yeah, Um Blaise said to leave him, because he might be a while."

"Okay."

"He still doesn't know, Blaise i mean," Draco started

"It will be a nice shock i guess."

The trio followed Faith Arya and London down and outside the castle, just beyond the gates a huge outdoor course had been made, there was a huge wall, rope swings, a large leap of faith, nets to crawl under, and mud. Mud everywhere. It was going to be hard not to get muddy. Infact.. Impossible.

"Hey- guys i- Hermione?!" Blaise exclaimed as he caught up to the group stood staring open mouthed at the course.

"Hello Blaiselykins, still think the Girlies cant have a date with adventure?" Hermione retorted, causing a young Gryffindor beside her to laugh slightly.

"LISTEN UP CLASS! I am Instructor Smith. You are my students, I say something, you do it, or your out! I don't have failures, i don't have people who cant follow instructions, don't like mud and the outdoors? Then go, Don't like hard work? Go. Now, split into a group of 5, with at least 3 different houses. Go!"

The students, still dazed began to find groups.

Hermione turned to the lone female Gryffindor beside her, whom she had made laugh, the girl looked 16, making her a 6th year,

"Hey, I'm Hermione, would you like to pair with us?" Hermione pointed to her gang, who would have to split.

"Sure. There's not many girls here. I'm Ava Bardsley, sixth year."

"Pleasure to meet you Ava."

"Oh look is that Collen?" Blaise asked, moving over to pair with the Ravenclaw seventh year whom has been a Slytherin.

This left Ava, Hermione, Draco and Harry together, needing another house member,

Ava went to approach a rejected boy to the edge of the class.

"Hello. I'm Ava Bardsley, Gryffindor, Sixth year. Join us?"

"Urm- okay. Thank you, I'm Hollias Akers, Hufflepuff, Sixth year."

"Great, we have a full team now." Ava grinned as the two returned to Harry and Draco.

"Good, you can manage something! Now we shall have a quick started, nominate a member to stand for your team to attempt the course, if they get back within 20 minutes, all your team can stay on, if they fail, their entire team and themselves are gone from the class." Smith shouted.

"Wow, harsh!" Harry exclaimed to his group.

"But understandable, why have weaklings that will hold us back. Anyway i nominate Hermione." Draco decided.

"Me too." Ava inputted, Hollias just nodded in agreements.

"You sure you can?" Harry double checked.

"Yeah, sure, I used to go to courses like this all the time in summer when i was younger."

Teams were sending their member forward, each team was given a number, and a magical scoreboard appeared above the start line, with each teams number, chosen members name, their time, and how much longer they had left, and of course 'chance of completion first.'

"The team that finishes first will be immune from being kicked out for a month."

Blaise had been picked for his team and stood beside Hermione.

"Girlie, good luck."

"You too, Blaiseykins." she retorted.

Arya had been picked for her group, and among the chosen people was Ginny Weasley, Hermione hadn't noticed her in the class.

"GO!"

The mascots all set off, all going too fast, not pacing themselves, except Arya who seemed to know what she was doing.

The first hurdle was a large slanted wall, with rope hanging from the top, three lines of it, the aim was to climb up and over the wall which was more like a mountain, very slanted, by pulling yourselves up with the rope, however their was a twist, the floor was covered in water, so it was very slippy, and if of course you were unlucky enough to slip, the bottom had a huge mud pile waiting.

Blaise launched himself for a rope, as did Ginny and Lif Jones, a Ravenclaw seventh year.

Lif was the first to slip down in the mud, Arya stealing his rope while he pulled himself back out of the dirt, trying to clean himself, which was impossible.

Arya was quick and light on her feet and made it up and over easily.

Blaise managed to get near the top, but suddenly and unexpectedly started flailing about, knocking both him, and Ginny down, knocking Lif back down with them who had started climbing Blaise's rope, and also knocking down Kris Buck, a fifth year Gryffindor too. All four ended in the mud. Hermione chose this moment to climb up, grabbing the rope and hoisting herself up.

She dint find it in anyway difficult and made it to the top easily.

Blaise managed to get up on the next try, as did Ginny, and Lif finally managed to, without falling in the mud once more.

Hermione caught up to Arya, the next obstacle was the leap of death, it was huge, and way too wide for most.

At the bottle of the rather large drop was a net, charmed to be a cushioned fall, but one that also would take them back to the start of the water+mud mountain they had just climbed, which they would have to redo.

Geoffrey Hooper pushed his way infront of the two girls, and attempted the jump, managing to get his hands on the other side, but holding on just by his fingers.

The mascots stood waiting to see if he could pull himself back up, however the seventh year Gryffindor dropped and was returned to the start. Kris and Lif also had this problem.

Arya tried, and managed to get a foot on, before tumbling backwards and down.

Ginny also tried but didn't even make it close to touching the other side, so Blaise took his turn, managing to make it over.

"C'mon Girlie, don't wanna come second do you? While i take the first?" He taunted, before running off to the next thing.

Eyes narrowed, Hermione took the jump and ended up hanging by her hands, like Geoffrey had done, she could hear the rest of her team shouting encouragement, and managed to pull herself up. Making it across, she ran to catch up to Blaise.

Pausing to look back, she could see Lif had given up, soaked in mud, and face crossed of the leaderboard, Payton Horne and Harold Dingle had also both given up and lost for their teams.

She could hear someone else jumping behind her, and saw Arya leaping once again, knowing the small girl would never make the jump alone, Hermione held out her arm as far as she could, and Arya managed to grasp the hand held out to her. Hermione managed to pull Arya up onto the podium beside her, as a older boy reached the top of the mountain ready for his jump.

"Thanks Mia."

"No problem Arya."

The two moved onto the next thing, which happened to be a slide pawn, covered in mud and water, Blaise was down at the bottom already, looking up at the daunting climbing wall he faced.

"On 3?" Hermione asked Arya, the two of them had decided to team up and help one another.

"1, 2...3." Arya whispered, and the two jumped onto the slide, the noise caused Blaise to turn and watch.

Both had elected to sliding down on their feet, while Blaise had sat down, not thinking before he acted, and was covered in mud.

So when both girls reached the bottom with just muddy feet and a little splashed up their legs he looked mortified he had not thought of that.

They all three turned when they heard shrieking and saw Ginny sliding down, head first after slipping at the start, Geoffrey stood at the top, laughing, before he too slipped down.

"Later's Blaiseykins." Hermione smirked, while he was distracted and began climbing, as did Arya, however, the second year was smaller and faster on her feet and made it to the top almost instantly.

Hermione made it up to see Blaise still stood at the bottom, watching as Ginny and Geoffrey started climbing, obviously the Slytherin had something for heights, or climbing walls...

The next obstacle was a rope swing, over water.

The rope was stood stationary in the middle, with just a large knot on the bottom for feet to rest on, or hands, depending how far the person made it.

"Move aside." Geoffrey demanded, leaping for the rope and falling straight into the water.

"Your disqualified if you fall into the water!" Smith shouted from the start.

Horrified, Geoffrey was returned to the start and met by scowls from his team.

Hermione liked the rope swings, she had one in her backyard on an old oak tree, she had made it when she was young, and it was her entertainment when she had been little, so she was rather advanced at them.

Successfully making it onto the rope, she swung over to the other side, and sent the rope swinging back, to make less of a jump for Arya.

"I'm going to go on, Arya."

"Okay, go, Blaise has started climbing, and that Gryffindor it almost here."

Hermione nodded, and went to the next obstacle, a net, she would have to crawl under, it was soaked in mud, and also rather low to the ground, making it difficult.

Hermione turned to see Ginny and Blaise attempting the swing, and Arya racing over to her, behind the duo was a Hufflepuff, who seemed to be doing well, barely muddy at all.

The netting was rather easy, and Hermione made it through to the last thing, a rather ominous drop, it was easily 50 feet, and maybe further, as it went dark past that point, its was a hole in the floor they had to jump in, about 20 feet wide, down into darkness with no clue what was at the bottom.

Arya had made it beside Hermione and was rather surprised.

Smith voice started again,

"This is a test, who is willing to go first?"

"What's at the bottom?" Ginny shouted, as she made it to the jump point.

"Who knows? Death, darkness, who knows."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" She shrieked, taking a step back.

"The finish." Hermione whispered, knowing this trick full well, taking a step to the edge.

"Girlie.. what are you doing?" Blaise asked, reaching the top.

Hermione didn't answer, simply took a step forward, off the edge and down.

Down.

Falling.

Net.

Hermione broke out into a grin as she landed into the net, and was pulled out by what seemed to be Smith's assistant.

"Congratz. That's the finish." He smiled, leading her out of the underground bit, which opened at the start.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, running to her, as did her group, all hollering, well minus Hollias, who was too quiet, and was simply clapping.

"Take that Blaise!" Draco yelled, as Arya jumped, followed by the Hufflepuff, and then Blaise and Ginny.

"Time!" Smith shouted, signaling to any other group that was still going were over the time limit and out.

"Well done, to Team 7, 2, 8, 10, and 12. You have all qualified for the class. Teams 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 9 and 11, you are all disqualified and kicked from my class." Smith exclaimed, this caused some shouting, but Lif seemed grateful to be out of the class. These students from these teams all walked back to the castle, some coated in mud, and other scowling at their mascot member.

"You did great Hermione!" Ava grinned.

"Thanks."

"Class, this is Daniel, my son, he is going to help assist the class." Smith pointed to the boy, probably graduated a year or two ago, making him about 20.

"I'm pleased that this many groups made it, i didn't expect this many."

"Well, now that's over, its close to lunch, i'd just like to speak to a few of you, now i don't know names yet, so you, and your group, you and your group and you and your group, stay, the rest of you can go."

Hermione's, Arya's and the Hufflepuff Boy's teams remained.

"Okay, now i'd like to say, you three performed spectacularly, and i'd like to bump your three teams to an extra class, on Saturday evenings."

"Okay."

"Now, I want to promote you three to team captains of your groups, but i'll need your names, as we write reports for the progression in the class and the other new ones, to give to your heads of houses, and parents, its a new thing, but we think it will be successful.

"I'm Arya Stark, can we pick team names?"

"I'm Hermione."

"I'm Bram Johnson." The Hufflepuff answered, Hermione recognized the name of the Hufflepuff's latest Seeker, and a very successful one, whom had beaten Harry and time or two.

"Thank you, and yes, you may have team names, I'll leave you to discuses them. Your next class with me, is Tuesday, at 6."

The rest of the groups headed to the castle for lunch, looking back to see Smith turn the giant course into a simple toy within his hand of a playground.

"Team name?" Hollias asked, stood beside Ava.

"I'm not sure yet, but we need something with meaning." Harry answered,

"I agree, we do, we could meet up, after Dinner, When everyone heads back to their dorms for the evening, wait in the great hall, and we can discuss, your welcome to come join us at our table, Ava, Hollias."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Hollias spoke, becoming more confident with his team.

"Alright, cya guys then." Hermione smiled, waving Ava and Hollias goodbye, as the pair walked together.

"They were nice, for a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff.." Draco trailed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Harry replied taunting and joking.

"Nothing." Draco replied, sticking his tongue out at the pair.

Hermione used a few cleaning charms on herself and fixed her hair, deciding not to change as she would miss dinner, and so turning up in the Slytherin Keepers Jersey, and the dark green shorts she had elected to wear.

"Hermione! You have the Outdoor course?!" Kaidy asked, upon seeing the Slytherin girl with Harry and Draco.

"Yup, and our team came first. Poor Blaiseykins came third, to two girls." Hermione grinned, sending Blaise a look, all of the class, bar the ones who had been disqualified and left early, were all still in their gear.

By the time they had arrived it was nearing two, and some of the girls were leaving to prepare themselves for their dancing class, Molly and Brianna among these.


End file.
